


Root Beer

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, and SMUT, i need church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Sara and Ava have been dating for a while but haven't talked about a key aspect of their biology. But they are soon forced into having to do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I’d be writing an ABO fic yet here we are. I enjoy them a lot but I kinda want to do it a bit differently, maybe?? I wanted to give it a shot though so let’s see how this goes. I’m referring to ruts as heats which I know is usually an omega/beta thing. Rut is used for deer and the animal science major in me who loves ungulates wont let me say that if this is based more off wolf biology. Anyways lemme stop being a shitty nerd and get on with it. Trust in me by Etta James popped into my head while writing this sorry your beautiful voice inspired this sin.

Ava sat at her desk tapping her pen on the stack of papers she was working through. She tried to focus but the sounds of everyone grinded on her mind, making it impossible to get anything done. Her hearing around this time was extremely sensitive. Even worse was her sense of smell was amplified, the mixture of other alphas and betas near her was making her sick. She knew her heat was going to be starting soon. This time of year was never fun for her, she sometimes hated being an alpha but it was a part of her she couldn’t escape. She’d spent a few of her heats with two others but never felt a genuine connection to either of them. Her mind flickered to Sara, they hadn't talked about their heat cycles yet and how they were going to deal with them. She loved Sara and when alphas spent their heats together it was a bonding moment that some weren't ready for. A light knock on her door broke her train of thought, she already knew who it was by the smell. 

“Come in Gary.” 

“Afternoon Director Sharpe, just letting you know I’m heading home for the day.” He stood happily in the doorway. The door being opened amplified the sounds and smells to the point where it was almost too much. 

“For the last time Gary, you don’t have to tell me everyday when you leave.” She rubbed her temples lightly. 

“I know. I just like to.”

“Have a nice rest of your day Gary.” She softened her tone. Gary drove her up the wall sometimes but he was a hard worker and didn’t deserve her attitude today. 

“You too Director Sharpe.” He left shutting the door behind himself, allowing her some quiet. After another hour the office was mostly empty to her delight. She enjoyed the silence of the building and the light noises of the city around her. Eventually she decided she should pack up for the day and head home. The thought of seeing her alpha had her rushing to put her things away. She opened a portal onto the Waverider and immediately heard shouting. Alarmed she threw her stuff onto the floor of Sara’s bunk rushing out, following the voices. She found Nate and Sara in the middle of an argument. Charlie and Zari were watching from the kitchen table with amused expressions. They were relaxed which made Ava a bit less worried but she still was concerned with the yelling.

“Guys? What’s going on.” She said coming up next to Sara.

“He ate my ice cream!” Sara yelled. Ava barely contained a laugh at the statement, the phrase coming from Sara was almost comical. Sara wasn't usually one to be super emotional especially in front of everyone. 

“I didn’t know it was yours besides Gideon can literally make you ice cream anytime!” Nate threw his arms up exasperated. 

“No. I bought that one and it tastes better than Gideons! No offence.” She said looking towards the ceiling. 

“None taken Captain.” Gideon chimed in. 

“You guys are yelling about ice cream?”Ava asked still a bit bewildered by the argument. 

“Yes.” They said in unison. 

“Don’t eat things that aren’t yours!” Sara pointed back at Nate.

 

“Okay Sara honey. We can buy you more ice cream. Is there something more going on here than just the ice cream?”She put her hand on Sara’s shoulder, when something suddenly clicked in her brain. She inhaled a little testing the air. “Are you…” She paused not wanting to say it out loud, remembering they were still in front of the crew. The betas and omegas in the room not being about to pick up the subtle scent Sara was emitting yet. 

“Am I what?” Sara turned to her but soon mirrored her questioning gaze, looking at Ava for a long moment. Sara leaned up close to her to whisper in her ear.

“Are you about to go into heat?” She questioned. Ava wordlessly shook her head. 

“Probably in a few days, are you?” Sara shrugged in response. They both looked at each to other for a second longer. 

“Alright weirdos what’s going on?” Charlie asked from the table. 

“It appears Captain Lance and Director Sharpe’s heat cycles have synced with one another.” Gideon said matter factly. 

“Gideon come on.” Sara groaned a little embarrassed. 

“Maybe she’s upset  because you said her ice cream sucked.” Zari laughed. 

“Heat would explain why you were going to murder Nate over it.” Charlie nodded. Everything making sense now. 

“Probably.” Ava smiled softly. 

“I guess I hadn’t been keeping track of my cycle since this whole time thing started it's been kind of erratic.” Sara said as she unconsciously drifted closer to Ava enjoying the sweet smell coming from her. “Sorry for yelling at you, Nate. My hormones got the better of me.” 

“It’s okay Cap. but if you were about to murder me over ice cream now, you two should probably take some time off before...you know it starts for real.” Nate said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, I’d prefer not to have to buy ear plugs for the yelling or what other noises you two might be making.” Zari commented and was shot a look by both Sara and Ava. 

“They’re not wrong.” Ava sighed rubbing her hand up Sara’s back. “I could get a few days off and we could go somewhere?” 

“I mean I guess that would be good.” Sara averted her eyes from Ava gaze. Ava noticed a shyness she didn’t usually see in her. They quickly made arrangements and by that evening they found themselves stepping off the ship, onto snow covered ground. The Waverider hummed to life, lifting off the ground as they gave one last wave to the team before it shot off into the sky. 

 

“Should I left them the ship?” Sara asked.

“I'm regretting it already but I trust they will be fine.” Ava shook her head, amused.

They both automatically felt relaxed in the secluded location. The confinement of the ship and city had been stifling. The two alphas enjoyed the quiet nature sounds and the feeling of being close to one another. The nipping wind and light snowfall was just what they had been in the mood for. The fact that it was the first heat they were going to be spending with one another had them both nervous,but they hid it well. They looked at the modern log cabin that would be their home for the next few days in excitement. Ava grabbed Sara’s hand as they leisurely walked into the inviting cabin. It was well decorated with new comfy furniture and shiny new kitchen. 

“Wow.” Sara whistled as she looked around. 

“This is really nice.” Ava added as she set her bags down. 

“This place has to cost and arm and a leg.” Sara said as she plopped down onto the comfortable couch.

“Don’t worry about that.” Ava smiled and she leaned over Sara, her long hair falling over her shoulder. Sara playfully swatted it out of her face. 

“Jesus you have a lot of hair.” She giggled. 

“More for you to pull.” Ava flirted. Sara’s eyes darkened as she hooked one leg over Ava’s hips, pushing her hand into Ava's hair giving it a sharp tug. Ava let out a low growl rolling her hips forward, feeling Sara's legs tighten around her waist. Their lips melded together in a slow tangle as their tongues moved together. Sara started pushing up her shirt, Ava caught her hand. 

“I need a shower.” Ava mumbled against her lips pulling back making Sara whine. Her day at the Bureau had been a rough one and she was looking forward to the relaxing water.

“Right now?” Sara ran her tongue up the muscles of Ava’s neck. Ava closed her eyes as she sucked on her pulse point. Their heat hadn’t even started fully yet and Sara was already driving her wild.

“Come on, you can come too.” She got up gesturing for Sara to follow her. Sara visibly brightened at the thought of showering together and followed her into the bathroom. They left a trail of clothes behind them, as they took of different items on their way. Pausing in some spots when Sara pinned Ava to a wall to make out. They eventually made it to the bathroom, Sara reaching out blindly to turn the shower on as Ava nipped at her neck.

 

“You’ll have to stop or we’ll be taking a cold shower.” Sara laughed, Ava stopped just enough for Sara to get the temperature right before pushing her into the water. They took their time washing one another, enjoying the feeling of soapy hands running over warm skin. Sara pushed Ava backward till she was under the hot spray of water, taking her time washing her hair. Ava was about to do the same for her when Sara caught her arms before pressing her into the slick wall. She looked into Ava’s heated gaze her desire flaring. 

 

Their lips met in a sensual kiss, Ava pushing her hands into Sara’s hair. Sara slotted her leg in between Ava’s, letting her grind down onto her thigh. Ava let out a few harsh breaths into Sara’s ears as her hips found a rhythm. Sara pulled her leg away and Ava was about to protest before she saw Sara sink to her knees in front of her. Sara looked up at her through hooded eyes, Ava tenderly pushed some of her wet hair out of her face. Sara smiled at her, placing a soft kiss on her mound. She moved down giving Ava a torturously slow lick through her folds. Ava’s hand shot out bracing herself on the shower wall. Sara’s tongue circled her clit before sucking it gently into her mouth. She hummed in pleasure hearing Ava curse above her. She used her other hand to teased Ava’s entrance before pushing a single digit in. Ava’s legs wobbled a bit before she brought one foot up resting it on the side of the tub to give Sara better access. Sara’s added another finger, thrusting easily in and out. Ava’s moans bounced off the tile of the shower stall, driving Sara crazy. She couldn’t resist the urge any longer so she trailed her hand down her body, quickly beginning to tease her clit. Her tongue tracing mind numbing patterns over Ava making her lean back completely on the shower wall.  

 

“Faster please baby.” Ava mewled. Sara doubled down on her efforts curling her fingers forwards, hitting that perfect spot. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” She heard Ava chanting above her as she flicked her tongue faster. Her own orgasm hit her as Ava’s hips stuttered. Sara let out a low moan the vibrations shooting right onto Ava. Ava screamed her name as she came, the rush of wetness coating Sara’s chin that the now warm water quickly washed away. Ava’s head tumped onto the wall as she let out a few shuddering breaths. Sara stood back up wrapping her arms around Ava’s neck, lips hovering over Ava’s. 

“Did you come?” Ava asked lightly running her finger over Sara’s overly sensitive clit. Sara gasped at the sensation, gripping Ava’s hand.  

“Yes.” Sara grinned as she leaned up to kiss her. They finished their shower and Sara set off to make them some food. As they sat around the table eating dinner Sara noticed Ava leaning her neck side to side uncomfortably.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I just was really tense at my desk the past few days.” She rolled her shoulder in an attempt to work out some of the stiffness. 

“How about a massage?” Sara suggested. 

“Is that you just trying to get me into bed?” 

“No funny business, this is for you.” Sara smiled sweetly.  They made their way back to the master bedroom. She watched Ava strip off her clothes again and settle in the middle of the bed as she went to grab some oil from the bathroom. Straddling Ava’s hips she rubbed the oil between her hands. She started with her lower back, pressing her thumbs into the tense muscles. Ava let out a noise as Sara moved her hands over her muscles.

“Jesus christ your tense.”   
“Between everyone at work and not being able to see you, I spent half of this week trying to not lose my mind.” Ava said before letting out another groan when Sara pressed into her shoulder. 

“Sorry your week was so stressful but I missed you too.” She placed a kiss on her shoulder blade.

“This feels fantastic.” Ava sighed happily, Sara could see the content smile on her face. 

“Pretty sure my ass is fine though.” Ava chucked when she felt Sara’s hands run over her ass.

“Never can be too certain” Sara grinned and she massaged Ava’s cheeks. Ava laughed putting her head back down onto her arms. Sara worked in silence for the rest of the time as the soothing music played. 

“There all done.” She said proudly, but received no response. She peeked up at Ava’s face finding her asleep. She slowly moved off the bed trying to not disturb her, pulling the covers over her body and placing a kiss on her cheek. Sara gave the cabin a once over, making sure all the doors and windows were locked before turning off all the lights. After climbing to bed she flipped through a few chapters of a book before eventually dozing off too.     

 

Ava was startled awake late in the night by Sara thrashing next to her. She snapped up looking over at her panicked girlfriend. 

“Sara?” She called not wanting to touch her. She’d learned previously its not a good idea to startle and ex assassin while they are half asleep. Last time Sara had bolted up with a knife to her throat when she’d done it. Sara apologized profusely for it later both deciding to ban weapons from being kept under pillows in her house. 

“Sara honey wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” She tried again and this time Sara’s eyes flew open. She sat up gasping for air, eyes scanning aboud the room frantically. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” She asked panicked. 

“I’m fine. You were just having a nightmare again.” Ava gently touched her arm, feeling her tremble. Sara pulled away sighing, putting her face in her hands. 

 

“We had such a nice night. I don’t know why it happened.” Ava could hear the frustration in her voice.

“It can happen anytime, you know that.” Ava said softly. 

“I know but its like I just can never escape. Even when I’m so happy these fucking nightmares...th-these memories won’t leave me alone.” Her voice shook but she refused to cry. Ava pulled her close wrapping her arms around her. Sara pressed her face into Ava’s chest, tears still threatening to come out. 

“I can’t tell you that those memories will ever go away.” Ava started running her fingers through Sara’s hair soothingly. “But I can tell you that I’ll be here for you, always. And we’ll get through all the hard shit together because I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” They laid back down and Ava pulled the comforter back over them. Sara pressed her body as close to her as she could get, toying with the front of Ava's shirt. 

“Ava?”

“Hmm?” 

“I'm scared to go back to sleep.” Sara whispered. Ava turned slightly, looking into Sara's vulnerable eyes her heart aching. 

“You want to watch something?”

“Not really.” She shook her head. 

“How about to story?”

“I'm not a kid Ava.” Sara poked her cheek teasingly. 

“Come on it'll help… maybe.” Ava said shooing her hand away.

“Let's give it a shot.” She settled back against Ava's chest. 

“Have I told you about how during my first day of work I ripped my pants 5 minutes before a meeting?”

“Oh my god what?” Sara laughed. Ava felt her relax, the grip of the nightmare loosening. She went into the story, having to stop a few times because Sara couldn't stop laughing. She shared a few more embarrassing stories till Sara started drifting off. Once she was certain Sara was in a deep sleep she allowed herself to fall back asleep. 

 

The next day the couple found themselves outside by the frozen lake. They figured they should enjoy the bit of free time they had before their heat started for real. Sara kneeled in front if Ava, lacing up her skates for her. 

“How have you never been ice skating?”

“I prefer not sliding to my death.” Ava deadpanned, holding her other leg out so Sara could tighten the strings on her other skate. 

“Okay well we're gonna change that.” Sara stood in her already laced up skates excitedly. “Give me your hand.” Sara reached out for her hand and lead Ava to the lake. 

“I’m so going to fall.”Ava grimaced as her feet slid across the ice. 

“Not on my watch. You need to not be so stiff, loosen up babe” Sara skated beside her.

“Easy for you to say.” Ava said stiffly, all her focus on not falling. 

“Just bend your knees a little.” Sara still held Ava's hand as she directed her. Ava looked at her cautiously not wanting to move on her own. 

“I don’t know if that's a good idea.” Ava went ridgid when one of her skates slipped a bit.

“I got you, it’s okay.” Sara held her hand tighter. Ava relaxed at her alpha’s words, trusting her completely. 

“Now push off, outwards not straight back. Just count one, two.” Sara demonstrated pushing her feet back to each count. Ava slowly followed her lead counting out loud like a kid, making Sara smile. She had that determined look in her stormy eyes that Sara had fallen in love with.  

 

“This isn't so bad.” Ava commented as she pushed herself across the ice.

“See, easy.” Sara spun and held other of her hand, skating backwards in time with Ava’s movements.

“Show off.” Ava laughed. She eventually got the courage to let go of Sara's hands. Skating a bit faster as Sara gave her more pointers. 

“I think I got the hang of th-” Ava let out a high pitched yelp as one of her skates shifted forward. Sara moved quickly to try and catch her but ended up falling with her. She flipped them so Ava landed on top of  her, taking most of the weight of the impact. 

“See, falling isn’t that bad.” Sara laughed from under her. 

“Oh my god are you okay?” Ava asked sitting up. 

“Yeah, I'm good.” Sara rolled her shoulder a bit, shaking off the pain. She stood up easily, helping Ava back her feet. “Want to keep going?” Sara asked as helped her stand back up

“Hell yeah.” Ava grinned as she skated off with a bit more confidence, Sara quickly catching up to her. 

 

The biting cold eventually got to them forcing them to go back to the warm cabin. 

“Jesus christ I’m freezing.”  Ava took her coat of hanging it on a hook. 

“Want to get in the hottub?” Sara asked as she snuck up behind an oblivious Ava.   
“Sure that sounds-Ahh Sara!!” She yelped as Sara slid her cold hands under her shirt. 

“Yes my love?” Sara said innocently.

“You’re evil you know that.” Ava turned capturing Sara’s now warmer hands. 

“You still love me.” Sara leaned up kissing her cheek then started digging through her bag trying to find the bathing suit she packed. 

“I don’t think you’ll need that.” Ava said, making Sara give her a confused expression. 

“We're the only people out here so why bother?” She said coyly. Sara smirked throwing the suit back into her bag. 

“You make a good point.” She started getting undressed and Ava noticed a bruise forming on her shoulder.

“Is that from the fall?” Ava lightly touched the area around the purplish bruise. 

“What?” Sara tried and failed to look at the mark that was forming.  

“Your shoulder has a bruise”

“Oh yeah, probably. It doesn't hurt that bad though.” Sara shrugged but Ava came over a placed a light kiss above the mark.  “Well now it'll be better in no time.” She smiled pulling Ava in for a kiss. They giddily undressed completly and walked outside to the hottub. 

 

“Oh my fuck it’s cold.” Ava giggled as they tipped-toed over the snow. 

“I think it feels good.” Sara laughed as she walked behind her, not as eager to get away from the biting cold. They both let out a relaxed sigh as they lowered themselves into the steamy water. Sara looked over at Ava, her head leaned back in relaxation with her eyes closed just enjoying the calm atmosphere. Her scent drifting over to Sara, the intoxicating sweet smelling mixture drawing her closer. Her body started moving closer to her mate, unable to resist the lure anymore. The sound of water splashing made Ava peek her eye open, her lips twitched upwards noticing Sara moving towards her. She could tell both of their heats starting to take control over them.  

 

“Need something?” Ava chuckled as Sara moved closer. 

“Just you.” Sara smiled as she settled onto Ava’s lap, underneath the water Ava slowly rubbed her hands up Sara’s legs. “You smell so good.” Sara nuzzled into Ava’s neck, letting her tounge run a slow lick up the tense muscles. 

“So do you.” Ava pulled back staring into Sara’s steely gaze. The love she had for her was almost indescribable.

“I love you too.” Sara answered Ava’s wordless delocration. She kissed across  her collarbone, pressing her lips onto Sara’s sternum before moving back up.

“Wait.” Sara said breathlessly when she felt Ava’s teeth graze over her neck. The need she felt for Ava to mark her clawed at the back of her mind. 

“What’s wrong?” Ava paused, looking up at her. 

 

“I haven’t spent my heat with anyone before. I usually just took a few days off this time a year and dealt with it by myself.” Sara looked away embarrassed but Ava gently turned her head back to her.

“You’ve dated other people before though right?”

“Yeah, it just didn’t feel right. I never wanted anyone to try to mark me. I know it doesn’t make much sense but it was all to intimate for me back then. ” She cast her gaze back down.

“That makes perfect sense. You don’t have to explain yourself for wanting to wait. Different people are ready at different times.” Ava nuzzled her face into Sara’s neck comfortingly making Sara let out a pleased hum.   

“I want you to.” Sara whispered into her ear. The flurry of nerves and excitement making her shake slightly in Ava’s arms.  

“Are you sure?” Ava gave her a serious expression, running her hands up Sara’s sides comfortingly.     
“I’ve never been more sure.” Sara cupped her face pulling her in for a tender kiss. Pulling back Ava trailed kisses down her neck, she stopped just above her shoulder. Pausing just enough to let Sara get prepared before her teeth claimed her neck.  Neither was fully prepared for the rush of emotion that came with the act. Ava let out a hum when Sara pushed her hands into her hair, gripping the lose curls. Her hips rocking forward mindlessly as Ava released her, running her tongue soothingly over the mark. Sara panted into her ear, hands still tangled in her hair.

 

“Sara?” Ava called quietly after a few moments. 

“I’m fine. That was just more intense than I anticipated.” She huffed out a laugh. 

“It was wasn’t it?” Ava beamed before leaning up to kiss her. She hooked her arms under Sara’s legs standing with her, Sara letting out a surprised yelp. The show of strength spiking her arousal.

“Take me to bed.” She whispered. She locked her legs at the small of Ava’s back as she tipped over the snow, chuckling at Ava’s face when her feet felt the icy chill. She was carried easily through to the house to the master bedroom. She laughed as Ava unceremoniously deposited her onto the soft sheets before crawling up her body. She hovered above her taking in Sara’s wet hair splayed out over the pillow, her eyes darkening when they connected to Sara’s lust filled gaze. She easily pulled Ava down for a hungry kiss, their tongues melding hotly. Sara peppered kisses down her jaw down her jaw, pausing at the base of her neck. Ava’s breath was coming in short pants as she waited for Sara to speak.   

 

“Can I?” She asked her lips ghosting over Ava's neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

“I'll throw you out in the snow if you don't.” Ava huffed, making them both laugh.

Sara kissed the spot before sinking her teeth in. Ava's arms shook as she held herself up the sensation feeling making her let out a moan. There was the rush of emotion again neither one of them could find words for but the intensity of it had them feeling dizzy. Sara released her copying what Ava did to her earlier and giving the mark a slow lick. She fell back down onto the pillow and Ava put her forehead against hers letting out a deep breath.

“You okay?” Sara whispered.

“More than okay.” Ava smiled before pressing a kiss to her lips.  Sara had thought sharing a heat with someone would be more frantic and aggressive but Ava's loving worship of her body had her in a state of bliss she’s never experienced before. Ava rocked her hips forwards letting out a shuddering breath as her center made contact with Sara’s. She felt Sara’s legs tighten around her, hands raking down her back as Sara let out a needy noise. 

 

“I’ve got you.” Ava calmed as started grinding her hips down at a steady pace. Their wet centers slid easily over one another as Sara clawed down her back, leaving light red marks in their wake. Her breath labored, meeting Ava’s hips with each thrust. 

“F-fuck.” She growled feeling herself near the edge, Ava not far behind. She pulled Ava back down for a messy kiss as her orgasm hit her, her body going rigid. Ava gripped her hip hard as she pressed forward chasing her own. Sara sucked at the mark she just made, the skin still sensitive had Ava calling out Sara’s name as she came. They stayed like that for a few moments letting their breathing return to normal. Sara soothed her hands up and down Ava’s back as she hummed nessling into the crook of Sara’s neck. 

“You know you can’t fall asleep on top of me right?” Sara laughed. 

“But you’re so comfy.” Ava whined nuzzling Sara’s cheek. 

“Yes but I also need to breath.” Sara ran her hand through Ava’s hair. Eventually Ava rolled over enough to give Sara some space as they settled into the sheets. The arousal they both were feeling had only been put to a low simmer for the moment. Neither had enough energy to act on it as they both fell asleep tangled in one another. 

 

Rays of sunlight peeked through the window as Sara blinked her eyes open the next morning. Her body felt too hot the familiar need coursing through her body. She was about to untangle herself from the sheets when she heard a soft moan. She looked over to find Ava thrusting 3 fingers into herself, hips canting upwards to meet her movements as her other hand pinched her nipple. 

“You need some help there?” Sara tried to joke but her tone was laced with desire. 

“I-I didn’t want to wake you up but-” Ava let out a low moan when she felt Sara take her other nipple into her mouth. 

“Keep talking.” Sara said before continuing to tease Ava’s nipple. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up. But I-I woke up and I felt so turned on I couldn't even think straight. I couldn’t take it.” Ava gasped as Sara’s teeth bit down. 

“I’m your mate Ava. You can wake me up whenever you feel like it. Especially now.” Sara said. The air was thick with their combined scents, Sara’s mind was almost drunk from the intensity. Her fingers skimmed over Ava’s abdomen and she felt her twitch slightly from the sensation. 

“Keep doing that.” Ava sighed.

“This?” Sara hummed, running her hand back up Ava’s chest before lightly scratching back down. Ava nodded quickly letting out a shuddering breath, her over sensitised skin making the simple touch feel electric. Ava’s fingers continued thrusting quickly, the wet sounds of her fingers filling their ears as Sara nipped and stroked her body. Moving her hand down she replaced Ava's  fingers with her own. Letting out a low moan at how wet Ava was, thrusting her fingers in without preamble. Ava arched off the bed as she fucked her, Sara still biting across her chest. She came with a high pitched cry, fingers fisting the sheets as she writhed under Sara's touch. She helped her ride out her pleasure, Ava's wetness running down her wrist. Her eyes fluttered open and she met Sara’s gaze with a lazy grin. 

“Good morning.” She smiled. 

“Morning gorgeous.” Sara placed a heated kiss on her lips. “Now I think I’m ready for breakfast.” Sara smiled moving down Ava’s body. 

“Oh my god no puns, Lance!” Ava's laugh dissolved into a moan when Sara made contact with her center, her heels digging into Sara’s back. They stayed like that for the next day, only leaving the comfort each other and their bed to eat or go to the bathroom.

They walked out the cabin the next evening, both a little sad to leave their impromptu vacation home. Their desire finally feeling satisfied and calm from the past few days. A familiar noise had them looking up they see the Waverider lowering to land on the ground.

“Hey guys!” Ray called, him and Nate waving at the two.

“Hey Ray, you guys didn't blow anything up.” Ava said happily. 

“Nope everything went just fine.” He nodded.

“And I got you a surprise!” Nate said grinning at Sara.

“What did you do?” She eyed him suspiciously. 

“Ta-da!” He held up a new tub of her favorite ice cream.  Sara shook her head chuckling.

“Thank you. Maybe I'll share it with you this time.” The door to the ship slowly closed before the Waverider shot off into the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this ended up being way longer than I intended to be. I’m pretty sure this it the longest out of all the stories in this series so far. This 100% didn't start as a A/B/O story but I was sipping on some tea one morning and just had a “HOLY SHIT WAIT!” moment. I legit crashed into my friend’s room to babble this idea to him. Let me know what you guys thought!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter was just “Woof” the whole time I was working on it. It was the first thing that popped in my head when I had to title the doc something.

Sara was trying with all her might but focusing on the mission was becoming impossible. She told herself the last time her heat started she would keep better track of it, yet here she was. In the middle of a mission, while her mate was back at home. The familiar tingle of need tickled the back of her mind, as she tried to not let her base urges control her. She took a deep breath looking around, she could smell the creature they were looking for. It was near her as she moved through the crowded streets. Suddenly someone rushed past her, pushing her into another pedestrian as they ran.  

“Hey!” She yelled realizing it was the anachronism they’d been hunting all afternoon. The magical being had decided to take the form of a little kid in the middle of the victorian era. Her mind was too clouded with thoughts of Ava to even remember what city they were in. Sara cursed as she followed the child through the hustle and bustle of the streets. The dress she was wearing making running at full speed almost impossible. She was starting to lose him when Charlie darted out, tackling  him to the ground. 

“Got em’!” Charlie tossed her hands up victoriously as people gasped at the sight. She hadn’t really thought about how tackling (what seemed like) a child might look to other people. 

“Sorry, he’s my son.” Sara lied with a smile to get people to keep moving along as she caught her breath. They wrangled the anachronism onto the ship, gathering a few books to try and see where he came from. 

 

“If I’m going to be trapped in this silly cage can I at least get some food.” The creature called. 

“What do you want to eat?” Zari asked him as they flipped through pages of old text. 

“The souls of the innocent.” A demonic voice came out of him then suddenly switched  back to the child’s sweet tone. 

“A bagel.” He said innocently but the deep voice interrupted yelling; “No!” before the child’s voice came back, requesting two bagels. They all stared at  him for a moment, processing the dual voices coming out of the creature. 

“Souls of the innocent is a no go but I can get you a couple of bagels.” Zari shook her head walking out of the room. 

 

“Well you guys seem to have this under control, I’ve got to go.” Sara said trying to slip away but Ray stopped her to talk. She was one portal away from Ava but Ray just kept talking. Biting her lip she nodded as he spoke. 

“Ray.” She put her hand up, when the need became almost unbearable. “Can this wait til later? I really need to go.” 

“Oh yeah sure thing Captain.” He smiled. Sara let out a breath thanking him as she quickly started in the direction of her room. She could feel her body temperature rising as she walked faster shutting the door behind herself. Ripping her shirt off she pressed her back onto the cool metal of the door, sighing in relief. A knock had her eyes springing back open.  

“What!” She called.

“Hey there’s some papers you need to sign, the Time Bureau is having some new regulations you need to look at.” Nate said through the door. 

 

“Oh my god, can I do it later?” She yelled back.

“They kind of want it now.” He said hesitantly, hearing the irritation in her voice. 

“Fine, give me a second. It's not like we follow their rules anyways.” She grumbled, finding her shirt and putting it back on. She could feel slick running down her thighs as she walked back to the door, god she needed Ava now. Opening she saw Nate’s eyebrows go up, his nose scrunching at the smell. The smell of alphas used to not bother him but since hanging out more with Zari, the scent of others in heat was not pleasant. He knew what that meant but him and Zari were still in denial about whatever was happening between them. 

“Don’t. Say. Anything. Just give me the papers.” Sara commanded. Leaning against the wall she scribbled her signature as he rocked on his heels. 

“So I’m guessing you haven’t seen Ava today.” He said and she shot him a look. 

“Didn’t I say don’t say anything.” She glared, he averted his gaze. “Anything else?” She practically growled. 

“Nope that’s all.” Nate said quickly wanting to give her some space. She shut the door without another word quickly sending Ava a text. 

 

_ “  **I need you in my bed ASAP.** ”  _ She typed.

_ “ **I’ve been dying to see you all day. Be there in 5 minutes.** ”  _ The incoming text read.  __

_ “ **Hurry.** ” _ Sara hated sounding so desperate but god she needed this. The feeling of the fabric rubbing against her body was almost too much for her over sensitive skin. She made sure her door was locked before she started stripping out of all of her clothes. The cool air on her heated flesh made her sigh in relief as she crawled onto her bed. Her fingers were itching to touch herself but she knew Ava was on her way so she tried her best to wait. That ship sailed after 3 minutes past and  she easily slipped two fingers into her soaking entrance. Her hips jerked each time the palm of her hand slapped against her sensitive clit. She should have stopped when she heard the familiar hum of a time portal opening into her room but she couldn’t help herself. Turning her head she caught Ava’s eye as she stood in the middle of the room. 

 

“Impatient aren’t we?” Ava said her voice sounding slightly strained at the sight of Sara fucking herself. She started undressing, eyes never leaving her mates. 

“I need you baby.” Sara groaned. Ava stepped out of her work pants and underwear walking over to her desperate alpha. She had no idea how she had so much composure right now, the first half of her heats were usually the most intense. Less than an hour ago she had been tempted to go home and take care of herself since Sara had been on a mission. When she got Sara’s text she practically bolted out of the office. Her breath was already picking up at the thick scent of arousal in the air, she could practically taste it on her tongue. 

“I want to fuck you.” Sara moaned, feeling Ava’s hand replace her own at her center. Ava’s eyebrows rose at the unexpected request.  

“How about I make you come first, then you can.” Ava whispered in her ear, she felt Sara’s body tremble at the offer. “You like that?” She asked nipping at her ear, Sara nodded wordlessly arching into her touch.  She trailed her lips down darting her tounge out for a slow lick over the familiar bite mark on Sara’s neck. Sara's thighs tightened over Ava’s wrist as she thrusted three fingers into her. She tossed her head trying to contain the noises that were threatening to escape. The fact that her team could probably hear her if she got too loud was in the back of her mind.

“Shit.” She cursed her head dropping back into the pillow when she felt Ava’s thumb rub over her clit. The slick noises of Ava inside of her filled the room as she felt herself already near the edge. Ava leaned down taking one of her nipples between her teeth, giving it a sharp tug. Sara’s vision went white, her body going rigid as she came on Ava’s fingers. All thoughts of keeping her volume down going right out the window as Ava gave her a few more shallow thrust. A soothing hand ran up and down her stomach while she came back down from the high. Once she felt like she could move, she flipped Ava onto the bed easily. Hands roaming heated flesh as she gripped Ava’s ass, pulling her closer. She rocked her hips forward feeling Ava's dripping center rub over her abs. Ava let out a whine when she stood, walking over to her dresser. Feeling Ava watching her every movement as she slid the straps up her legs. Looking back she sauntered over , pushing her legs apart to reveal her soaked center.  Sara leisurely ran two fingers through Ava's folds, stroking the wetness onto the dildo. Ava's mouth hung open slightly at the sight. 

 

“You ready?” Sara husked into her ear, crawling back on top. 

“Yes and yes.” Ava groaned impatiently. Sara watched her face as she slowly pushed into her, pulling back slightly before thrusting in with a bit more force.  

“Look at me.” Sara grunted as she pumped her hips forward. Ava took a moment to process her statement before her eyes slowly opened. They looked at each other, both panting as Sara brought a hand up to cup Ava’s cheek. 

“I love you.” Ava moaned her heels digging into Sara’s back. Sara gave her a soft smile before leaning down, planting a heated kiss on her lips. Their tongues moving over one another languidly before Ava pulled back to breath. 

“I love you too.” Sara breathed, resting her head against Ava’s as she pushed her hips faster. Ava’s nails raked down her back with enough force to leave red marks. The mixture of pain and pleasure had Sara calling out. She could feel herself nearing the edge again, the strap on pushing into her with every thrust. Her hands framed the sides of Ava’s head as she started plowing into her, the headboard quaking with each movement. Ava reached for her one of her hands dragging it to wrap it around her throat. Sara obeyed the silent request, tightening her grip around Ava’s neck. The pressure making Ava’s head swim as she gripped the sheet with her other hand.  

“Don’t stop.” Ava moaned, meeting her thrusts with her hips. Sara angled her hips to hit that perfect spot, she saw Ava fist the sheet before she cried out. Ava was falling apart under her. She felt a gush of wetness run down her thighs as she rolled her hips, letting Ava ride out her orgasam. 

 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Ava panted with a swift movement Sara was on her back looking up at her. Placing her hands on Sara’s chest she slowly lowered herself back down onto the length with a shudder. Sara gripped her hips as she set a steady pace. Her eyes flickered between Ava’s wet center taking the dildo, her breast bouncing with each thrust and her beautiful blissed out expression. She watched Ava push her hands into her own hair as she let out a sinful moan. Sara was sure her brain was completely fried at the sight. 

 

“God is a woman.” Sara sighed in awe as she started thrusting upwards. 

“If you quote anymore -ah fuck- song lyrics during sex, I will leave you.” Ava huffed, making Sara let out a low chuckle.

“Noted.” Her voice came out shakey as her orgasam washed over her, making her toes curl. Ava followed soon after her, tossing her head back as she came. She collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breath. A few moments past as they laid there, pulling each other as close as possible.

 

“Captain, I’ve been directed to give you a message once you were finished. Would you like to listen to it?” Gideon broke the silence. 

“Oh god.” Ava tucked her head into the crock of Sara’s neck in fear of whatever the crew had to say. . 

“Let’s hear it.” Sara chuckled. 

_ “Hey um so we can hear you guys are...umm...busy.” _ Ray started. 

_ “We can hear you and Ava having sex so we took the jumpship and left.”  _ Charlie deadpanned. 

_ “Yeah my ears aren’t going to be recovering from that anytime soon.”  _ Zari grumbled into the mic.  

_ “Well be back in a few hours so... yeah.” _ Nate finished. 

“End of message.” Gideon chimed. 

 

“We’ve got to stop scarring your team.” Ava smiled tossing an arm over Sara to pull her closer. 

“Okay, we’ll start next time.” Sara said with a grin turning enough to kiss Ava’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you peeped my shitty vine reference, I’m sorry. I had mixed feelings about this chapter but I wanted to yeet it onto the internet and see what yall thought.


End file.
